


Riding Accident

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: An accident at the Icelandic horse competition sees John almost lost the most precious thing in the world to him. Dory belongs to laraeasthillstarstable on tumblr.





	Riding Accident

Dory had been excited about the Icelandic race all week. She hadn't stopped talking about it, actually, going on and on about the other competitors and how her training was going. How some of her beautiful, fluffy little Iceys were getting top scores and new personal bests every single day. How she was becoming a better rider. She'd watched multiple videos of other Icelandic horse races, studying the way the horses and riders worked together. Then, she'd try to recreate it on her own horses. Sometimes John watched her, standing at the edge of the paddock with a mug of coffee in his hand as his girlfriend tolted around the course that she'd set up to practice her riding. He always brought her a thermos of coffee or a bottle of water, depending on the temperature outside and time of day when she trained.

And now, finally, the day had arrived. Dory woke up and immediately grinned.

"Today's the day!" Dory cheered, jumping out of bed. "C'mon, John, I have to get ready and do my hair and make up and put on my best riding gear and get my best horse ready..."

"Woah, woah, slow down, honey," said John, walking around to her side of the bed and holding her close in a hug. "You're not going anywhere until you've had a good, healthy breakfast."

"But John, I'm too nervous to eat," said Dory, pulling away from him. "Or excited. I'm nervous and excited. Nervouscited, is that a thing?"

"It is now," said John with a chuckle, pulling her back in and kissing her forehead. "Come on, my dear, let's get you fed."

While John cooked oatmeal for Dory's breakfast (it would give her energy and keep her feeling full), Dory stood in front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom and ran her brush through her hair. She tried to style it in a braid, then a bun, and then finally decided to go for a classic ponytail. Not a hair was out of place by the time she was done, but John was yelling about her oatmeal being cold.

"Sorry John, I'm coming now!" Dory called, and finally put the brush down before heading out of the bathroom. Her boyfriend gave her a bowl of oatmeal, and then sat with her to make sure she ate every bite. 

"Finally," said John with a roll of his eyes, and sat down opposite her with his own bowl of oatmeal. He ate this nearly every day, as it helped to give him the energy to fix or build anything.

"You don't need to watch me eat, you know," said Dory with a giggle.

"Yes I do, I know that you'll try to run off to get one more training session in before the competition instead of eating breakfast if I don't keep an eye on you," said John. Dory rolled her eyes and made a point of eating with her mouth open.

But John's plan worked, and Dory dashed out to the stables while John washed the breakfast things and began making a few sandwiches for Dory's lunch. Despite the filling breakfast, it was only dawn, and John knew that it was a long way until lunch time. He also knew that his girlfriend would be starving by then, with all the energy she'd use in the races.

By the time John got to Dory, he had to chuckle at the sight of her sitting up in the front of the car with her hand on the horn. Her Icelandic was already loaded into the trailer.

"Come on, John, let's go!" Dory called, leaning out the window.

"Alright, get out of the driver's seat," said John, pushing her out of the way. Dory pouted at him, but moved into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt.

Despite the Icelandics being sold in New Hillcrest, the competition was to be held in Silverglade, where everyone was. The whole drive there, Dory nervously chattered about the competition, and the other competitors, and what the courses would be like.

"You'll do fine," said John, putting his arm around Dory and kissing the side of her head once he'd stopped the car in the parking spot that had been reserved for Dory weeks ago. "You've trained so hard, and you're a really good rider. I believe in you."

"Aww, thank you," said Dory, blushing and giving him a kiss. "But I should get going now. Have to sign in and warm my horse up and go over the course." She was still fidgeting nervously, so John kissed her mouth and face and neck until Dory was all giggles and blushes.

"Go forth and win that competition, Dory," said John.

"I will," said Dory, giving him one last smile before she opened the car door and hopped out. "I'll look for you in the crowd."

"And I'll be cheering you on," said John. He'd even taken Dory's phone so that he could record her as she raced.

The first event, however, was a dressage one. A lot of people were excited about this, and John got elbowed quite a few times as people pushed past him to stand at the front of the crowd. There were large screens set up to help people in the crowd see what was happening, and the event was being broadcast live on television and on several websites.

Dory knew exactly how many eyes were on her when she took up her starting position for the dressage portion. Her hands trembled and her heart pounded, but she swallowed her nerves and closed her eyes to compose herself.

"Next up, Lara Easthill with Moon Beam," said the announcer, and Dory gulped and rode out. She kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to be distracted by anything, and managed to complete her routine perfectly. The crowd cheered, and Dory beamed as she caught sight of John in the crowd. But she rode back out of the arena so that the next rider could compete.

"Well done," said John, grinning at her and giving her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you," said Dory, smiling and enjoying his affection. "But there are still a few more events to go yet."

"And I'm sure you'll do just as well in them," said John. "You and Moonbeam are quite the pair."

Just as John had predicted, Dory aced the showjumping portion, and she also did very well in the cross-country. John approached her again as she was combing the burrs and thorns out of Moonbeam's fluffy coat and tail.

"Just one more to go," said John.

"How does my score look at the moment?" asked Dory, looking up at him with anxiety clear in her eyes. "I know I messed up in this race, I clipped a jump and ended up in a thorn bush. Fluffy Iceys just aren't made for cross-country."

"It actually looks pretty good," said John. "You just might win this thing, my love."

"But this last track is so hard," said Dory. "I've practiced and practiced, and I know the other riders are worried about it too, I've heard them talking."

"Maybe they're just worried that you'll beat them," said John.

"John," said Dory, sounding annoyed.

"You've got this," said John. "And once you win, I'll take you out for the best dinner at the best restaurant I can find."

"And if I don't win?" asked Dory.

"Then you'll still be in the top ten," said John. "And I'm still proud of you for making it this far." Dory grinned and kissed him.

As the final race began, Dory felt good. She weaved between the poles with ease, grinning as Moonbeam tolted perfectly. She knew that it looked good, John had filmed her practicing this many times. As they headed into the first circle, Dory felt nervous. But, rather than crashing into the fence, Dory managed to come out the other side with no damage. She let out a breath that she'd been holding, and felt more confident as she came into the second circle. It went just as well as the first one despite the reversed direction.

"C'mon, Moonbeam, we're almost home," Dory murmured as they entered the third one. She began to imagine the triumph of winning, and her heart raced with how close they were.

But then, Moonbeam's hoof clipped the inner fence, and Dory gasped and tried to pull up to detangle her horse from the fence. But Moonbeam reared, and Dory couldn't hold on because of how nervous she was. She couldn't really feel her hands.

Tangled in the reins, Moonbeam stumbled and shook its head. John watched from the crowds, his hands over his mouth, as Dory stood up and was quickly crushed between the fence and a falling Icelandic.

"Dory!" John cried, struggling to get out of the crowd. They were all yelling and some were crying, but why should they? Dory was his girlfriend, and she was hurt. He could see, on the screen, that she wasn't getting back up.

The race officials wouldn't let John onto the track, saying that it was too dangerous. He knew that, he'd just seen how dangerous the track was. Moonbeam was frightened, but wouldn't leave its rider. It had to be pulled away, neighing, by several people, and even then, it was a struggle for them. But why were the people frightened? Moonbeam hadn't done anything wrong, it had been an accident. But maybe the people didn't know that.

"Dory!" John cried again when he saw her being carried out of the track on a stretcher. He'd never been so scared in his life, but she looked so pale, and so still. But she opened her eyes when she heard his voice.

"John," she murmured.

"Please let me see her, I have to see her, she's my girlfriend!" John yelled, trying to get to her.

"Is he your boyfriend, ma'am?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Yes. John," Dory called softly. John ran through the small crowd that had gathered, and followed Dory into the ambulance. He held her hand as she began to cry.

"It's okay, the doctors will fix you up," said John, stroking her hair away from her face. Her helmet had been taken off, though she hadn't hit her head. And, if she had, the helmet would have protected her. It was her breathing she was having trouble with, but she took her oxygen mask off, wincing at the pain.

"I didn't win," said Dory. "I trained so hard, but I didn't win." She sobbed, then cried out in pain.

"It was an accident, you couldn't help that," said John.

"No, I got sloppy, I wasn't paying attention, I was too eager to win," said Dory. "It's my fault. I hope Moonbeam doesn't get punished for my mistake."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said John. "Just worry about you."

"But the horse usually gets hurt and gets put down in this situation," said Dory, her fear making the pain worse.

"Shh, Moonbeam's fine, I saw it walking away," said John. "You just put that oxygen mask back on and try to relax."

Dory had been in hospital before due to numerous minor injuries, so she could be rushed into surgery. Now, with her out of sight, John sat down heavily and buried his face in his hands. Dory was hurt, so badly hurt, and he couldn't fix it. He hadn't been able to do anything to fix it or prevent it. He'd seen that her arm was broken, and had heard by the whistling in her breath that she was having trouble breathing. A rib had probably punctured her lung. He hoped that it could be fixed. If not... he might lose her. Might lose the one woman who meant the world to him.

He was sure that more than an hour had passed before the doctors wheeled Dory out of theatre. She was breathing shallowly, but at least she was breathing. She was still pale and in pain, and still sleeping. But she was alive. John walked into her hospital room and sat down beside her bed when the doctors said that she could have visitors.

"Will she be okay?" asked John, looking at the doctor before she left.

"She'll be fine, sir," said the doctor. "She just needs to rest, and her recovery should go smoothly."

"Oh, thank you," said John. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"She's a very lucky lady," said the doctor. "Usually, injuries in horse competitions are so much worse."

"I know," said John. He hadn't told Dory, but he'd looked up horrible horse-related injuries after she'd first gotten into the competition. It had been stupid of him, he knew, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Both Dory and Moonbeam were still alive, and Dory would be back on her feet as soon as her ribs, lungs, and arm healed. She'd even be able to walk tomorrow, if she wanted to. But not too much, to prevent further damage to her ribs and lungs. John knew that he'd have a hard time trying to convince her to remain in bed, but it was for her own good.

Sitting down beside Dory's bed, John finally let out the breath he'd been holding. It would be okay. Now, he just had to wait for Poem and Jupiter to come bursting into the room, followed by the news crews, and Dory's family, and the other competitors...


End file.
